Plain Sight
by Salami Queen
Summary: AU A damsel in distress that only needs saving from herself and a prince knight that couldn't care less. Oh yeah, this should be fun. Standard pairings Chapter 5 UP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did, this story would be in . This story is inspired by Tamora Pierce's book "Wild Magic" and you'll find that later in the story I actually took a lot of things from her book. Please don't send me emails about how I took things from her book, because I already know, it was a conscious decision between me and my underactive brain.

AN: Hi there!

I know, it's been a LOOOONG time. Too long. But I've been busy. A few years worth of hang ups and distractions that took me away from my favourite distraction of all. I thought about starting a new story but they I went back and actually read my old stories that were incomplete and it made me want to finish them. However, because it's been so long, my ideas have changed a bit so I'm reposting a couple chapters with a few changes. Nothing major and you don't have to re-read ch 1-4 if you don't want to because I'll outline the changes when I post the brand spankin new ch 5. I'm really excited...how about you?

...

.

.

.

.

.

Plain Sight

Prologue

Vast clearings filled with wildflowers, rolling valleys that extended as far as the eye could see and a small forest edging the province. The land of Kikkawa was known for it's beautiful landscapes, excellent priest and priestess training, and the modern, free-thinking laws it bestowed upon its people. Or at least that's what it would have you believe. True that everyone knew of these things, and those desiring training would often come from far and wide to seek lessons at the temples, but really, it was known for its ruler. For Kikkawa was the only province in the land with a female ruler. Lady Ami.

Many first daughters came before her, all were married off, none laid claim to a throne. Even more interesting was that she had not even been born into the position. Not been elected by the people for her radical but effective thinking. No, her story was simple. She had been a princess, betrothed to a prince, who had become a warlord and then died. Refusing to disgrace her deceased husband's memory, or hurt her children in anyway, she had not married again and taken up position on the Lord's Thrown. None had said anything about her rise to power, for all had been mourning the loss of a great man, and so she had had no arguments concerning her ability to actually care for the kingdom. By the time anyone had spoken up about a woman ruling the land, it was too late. She was queen. Oh yes, her story was simple, or at least it seemed that way.

For all rulers, no matter their pedigree, morals, intelligence and the like, have their secrets. Whether it be that they like to visit the geisha house twice in a moon cycle, or that they committed high crime, they all have their secrets, and they all like to keep it just that. A secret. Lady Ami, of the Heian-kyo Hime, was no different. She cared for her land to the best of her ability, but she to struggled to keep her secret from the eyes of the public. But hers was one that was of grave importance, not only to herself but to the land and all its people. If it were ever to be discovered, the consequences could catastrophic.

And like most rulers, Lady Ami came up with a way to keep it from those that would want to use it for their own evil purposes. What's the best way to keep a weapon from those that would use it against you? Hide it in plain sight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The cool night air washed over her creamy smooth skin as she looked up at the twinkling stars before her. Her wavy ebony hair trailed just below her shoulders as she tightened the intricate pink kimono around her dainty frame. She felt a light nudge at her ankle and her deep blue eyes fell upon a bobcat threading it's way around her legs.

She dropped to her knees beside it, not paying attention to the grass stains embedding themselves onto her obviously expensive kimono as she greeted the feline. "Hello little one," she said, running a hand up it's spine before scratching behind the cat's ears. It purred in response and made it's way onto her lap before curling up against her stomach. She absently stroked it as her eyes drifted back up to the sky, wishing for a moment that she were where the stars are.

No, scratch that. She wished she were free from her life with her family. She, of course, loved them dearly, but it was way too suffocating. She did not wish to marry some dull lord for his money and she certainly didn't want to have his children.

Truth be told, she would be quite content taking care of her animals for the rest of her life. If only-

"Kagome!"

The cat hissed at the interruption and leaped away from her as she turned at the sound of her name. She saw her brother Souta pounding towards her, one of his favourite wooden toys clutched at his side. He stopped beside her, took in her position and said, "Mother is going to kill you if you get grass stains on another kimono,"

The girl suddenly leapt to her feet and tried to brush away the stains that had already formed there.

"What were you doing? Playing with another one of your viscous animals?" he said, an amused glint in his eyes.

"No!" she immediately shrieked, quick to squash any thoughts that she had disobeyed her mother, "What do you want anyway?"

"Mother said to come in, you have another suitor," he said the last word with great contempt. Perhaps she had rubbed off too much on her brother. "She also said that you have to wash and change because she doesn't want you greeting this one with stains on your clothes and dirt under your nails like you did the last one. I think she really wants you to hit it off with this one. She said she has high hopes,"

"Oh, well in that case, I had better do my hair too," she said, knowing that it wasn't disobeying if her mother didn't tell her herself. Or at least send her lady-in-waiting to tell her for her.

"See ya," he said before he scampered off into the distance.

Kagome grinned before she dropped back to her knees and fisted a handful of grass into her hair, smudging it in and ruffling her hair so that it looked like a variable bird's nest. Next, she rubbed grass over her kimono, making sure that their were unsightly mud and grease stains covering the delicate pink material. She hated pink anyway.

When she was satisfied she stood up hastily and ran home. This was going to be fun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He kneeled before the throne, head down and silver hair cascading forward. "As you wish, Father" came his deep, smooth velvety voice, cascading down the spine of the servant girl, much like his hair down his shoulder. Her cheeks began to redden and despite the fact he wasn't even facing in her direction, she dropped her head to hide the blush.

"Keh"

The soft sound broke the trance as the one kneeling swiftly stood and turned, one delicate eyebrow arching incrimintally upward, the rest of his face remaining as composed as ever. "Is there a problem, Dear Brother?" he replied, acid dripping into the last words.

"Not for me. I'm not the one being forced to do something I don't want to do like a chump."

"I'm sorry that you feel service of our land is chump-making," he replied in a tone that implied he wasn't sorry at all. He walked toward the open entrance doors, the doorframe of which the other silver-haired mail leaned against. Although it appeared as though was going to simply sweep out of the room he oaused breifly and, without even bothering to turn in his direction stated "It pleases me to please my king. Just as I'm sure it will please you when I am king." With that he left, his silky silver strands trailing behind him along with the silence.

"Must you provoke him?" came a voice from the other side of the throne room

The man pushed up off the door frame and walked toward the owner of the voice, coincidentally, another silver-headed male. Must be something in the water. "Actually, yes, I must. We all must squeeze joy from life in any way that we can, musn't we?" he answered with a smirk, tilting his head slightly in a silent challenge to correct him.

The older male chuckled and reclined further in his seat, looking skyward as he said "Oh I don't know what I am to do with you. Your brother is simply doing what is best for this nation. It is just marriage, it means very little to him, really."

"Too bad for the girl that has to marry him then. What shocks me more is that he agreed to marry a lowly human. Is he really gonna sire some half-breed whelps?"

"Well, too be honest that is unlikely. You know how your brother is. But this union will strengthen both of our nations, and will solidify his powerbase when he is king, so of course he saw the wisdom."

"Right," he sighed, suddenly losing interest in the line of conversation and examining his claws more closely, "The wisdom. Like I said, I feel sory for the girl that has to marry him."

.

.

.

.

.

.

She found her mother and one of those boneheads that her mother insisted on trying to hook her up with in the foyer. She didn't stop running, however and plowed right into the man, sending him skidding to the floor. 'Geez, if he can't take that light of a push, he's really not worth my time,' she thought, ignoring the disdain-filled look her mother was sending her.

She took a proper greeting stance, her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her, not bothering to help the man to his feet. The best thing about this stance was that he had a clear view of the large twig sticking out of her hair. Her mother took a stance beside her daughter and tried to pull out the pieces of grass before Kagome's suitor had time to see. But there were just way too many twigs in there to pull out right now.

He quickly got to his feet and said, "Hello madam, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance,"

She didn't respond, only looked at the floor.

"Well, as you most likely know, I am Lord Hakuchi of Nakaguri. I must say, you are more lovely then the rumours I've heard,"

Still, she said nothing. Though that smirk spreading across her face was a little hard to miss.

"I see you've been outside recently. Were you caught out in the forest? I say, that's no place for an elegant girl such as you so late at night,"

She said nothing still, until her mother elbowed her hard in the ribs. Discreetly, of course. Kagome looked up, gave him a placid smile and said, "Oh, didn't my mother tell you? I'm a deaf mute,"

"You...huh?"

Kagome gave him a quizzical look, as though she had no idea what he had just said.

"She has quite the sense of humour, doesn't she?" said Lady Ami, before darting an icy look at her eldest daughter.

Kagome choked down her laugh before going on, "It's been such a hardship, being a deaf mute. And I have many needs you know,"

"If your a deaf mute," asked Lord , "How come you can speak?"

She looked at him quizzically for a second, then smiled and put a hand to her mouth, "Why, thank you, they've always been this white," before dropping her hand.

"No, I asked, how you are able to talk?"

"Oh, well, alright. Where would you like to go?"

He looked to Lady Ami and said, "I'd heard rumours of her desire to not get married, but I didn't think it would be this bad,"

Suddenly he felt Kagome's hand smack against his left cheek, leaving a resounding echo traveling through the house. "I am not that kind of girl!" she yelled before she flew from the room. Once in the hall, she bumped into Souta, who had been listening outside. They looked at each other...

...and burst out laughing at the exact same time before flying down the hall so that they wouldn't be caught, the sound of Lady Ami's apologies quickly fading.

Once they were once again outside, Souta said, "That was hilarious, I can't believe you did that, again," before flopping down onto the grass.

She sat down next to him, brushing the twigs and dirt out of her hair before pressing down on it so that it would at least resemble flat.

"So, what do you think your punishment will be this time?" he said, looking over at her.

She took a moment to consider, her brow furrowing slightly before she shrugged and said, "A week in the stables?"

Souta snorted. Yes, she was definitely rubbing off on him. "No way, she knows how much you love that."

"Yeah, after you squealed," she said, though the smile she sent him took the light sting out of her words.

"She'll probably make you clean the wash basins or something," he said, in his most matter-of-fact tone.

"Shudder," she drawled before laying back with one arm under her head. A long stretch of comfortable silence passed before Kagome spoke again. "Hey, Souta?"

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip, not knowing if she should really ask. Steeling her self, she said, "What would you do if I left?"

"I don't know. Probably jump for joy," he shrugged

"I'm serious. If I left one day because I just didn't want to be here anymore, would you hate me?" She was looking down at her lap, as thought she couldn't stand to look him in the eye when he answered.

Souta considered this for a second, then said, "No."

"Really?"

He smiled lightly, a light shadow of the sadness he had felt at her question showing in his eyes, "I know how much you hate this life. I know you don't want to get married or be a simple housewife. If you decided to leave, I wouldn't want to stand in your way. I'd miss you, but I wouldn't hate you. And I know that one day, I would see you again,"

She smiled almost wryly and asked "Hey Souta?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you get so smart and philosophical?"

He gave her a cocky grin as he lay down with his arms folded under his head. "I've always been like that, your just too stupid to notice,"

"Gee, thanks," she said, punching him lightly in the shoulder before leaning forward to wrap her arms around her knees.

Another patch of comfortable silence passed, this one longer than the last, before Souta said, "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

He hesitated, worried that if he asked, she would bite his head off or something. "If you leave, can I have your horse?"

"Darkmoon? I'll have to think about that one," she said, as she looked up at the stars.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: well, what do you think. different, right? Right...

Just one scene is different for anyone that that chose not to read this chapter. on to the next one...


	2. The Talkative Horse

AN: Just some spelling corrections here, although I probably missed a bunch. If you've read it move on, if you haven't...reaad and enjoy. Although I guess if you've read it you could read it again. Totally up to you

Plain Sight

The Talkative Horse

The black stallion's horse shoes made a rhythmic 'clip clop' sound on the dirt road as his rider pushed him on towards the next village. He had been riding for days with only a few hours sleep each night and he could really use a cool drink. His rider had other things in mind.

His long silver hair was pulled back into a low braid and hidden under a riding cloak, along with his peculiar ears, but his golden amber eyes were quite visible. He had been sent on a journey to a far away village to visit the warlord of the land and now he was on his way home. The sooner he got their, the sooner the whole ordeal would be over. Too bad the closer to a village he got, the more the horse would slow down, apparently wanting to stop for a rest.

Too bad the next willage was at least a day away, and he didn't plan on stopping until he reached it.

At a fork in the road, the horse suddenly took the wrong path, despite it's master's constant complaining that they were going the wrong way. A few minutes later, they reached a girl that was walking down the same dirt path, her dark hair was pressed down with a scarf and her plain green yukata continually brushed against the small cloth pouch tied to her sash, making chingling sounds. The girl looked up at the approaching rider, wiping the ebony hair that had managed to make it's way out of the scarf out of her face and looking upon him with deep azure eyes as the stallion came to a stop in front of her.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way to Unachi, would you?" he sneered down at her

"Hello to you too," she said, a warm smile on her face.

He gave her a look of great disdain, taking in her features and supressed the urge to shudder. "I don't fucking have time for this, do you know the way or not?"

"I might." she paused for a moment, thinking something over, and said, "Are you lost?"

"I'm not lost," he drawled

"You just don't know where your going?"

"I know where I'm going just fine!" he yelled indignantly

Her head tilted to the side slightly, her brow furrowing and she asked, "Then why do you need directions?"

"I just do!" he all but yelled. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

She suddenly flashed him a brilliant smile, revealing a set of pearly whites and held her hand out to him, "I'm Kagome, pleased to meet you,"

He blinked. He had the feeling that this girl was mentally unstable. Looking down at her hand in disdain, he noticed the dirt under nails before scoffing and looking back up at her. "I suppose that means you don't know the way,"

"I know the way to Unachi. That's where I'm going," she said, lightly running a hand over his stallion's mane, "For the fair." She blew into the stallion's nostrils, allowing it to recognize her scent and it blew back into her face before lightly nudging her face.

He snorted and said, "You don't look like you have any money. What business could you possibly have at the fair?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" she asked, her voice never losing it's carefree quality.

"Look, if you tell me the way to Unachi, I'll give you two silver peices. If not, then you can go to hell,"

"I know the way to Unachi," she said again,"But I don't want your money,"

"Good, then tell it to me,"

"I would however," she said, apparently not hearing him, "Like a ride to the village,"

"No way!" There was no way he was going to saddle himself with this...this vagabond.

"Well, you can either give me a ride, or wander around these roads until you find someone else to point you in the right direction. I doubt that will happen though,"

She was right. These roads would be practically deserted, the merchants taking the main roads to the large village. Not that he was going to admit to that. "Why do you want a ride anyway? You seemed just fine a moment ago, walking,"

"Take pity on me. My horses, along with all my supplies were stolen by bandits two days ago and I've been walking since,"

He didn't beleive that for a second. But it was also painfully obvious that she wasn't going to let up until she got what she wanted. He could, hwever leave her in the dust. But who knew how long it would take him to find his way to the village. So, he compromised.

"Feh. Whatever. Get on back. But I'm only doing this so I can get to village faster." The compromise existed only in his head.

"Whatever you say," she said, patting the horse's mane. She braced one sandal-clad foot high up on the horses stirrup as she began to climb her way up onto the horse, unwittingly giving him a nice view of her soft creamy legs, which at the moment were covered in dust and mud. His nose scrunched together in disgust and he shuddered at the thought of having to smell a dirty peasant for the whole ride. So he did the only thing any self respecting youkai could do, he breathed through his mouth.

"I didn't catch your name by the way," she said from his right ear.

"That's because I didn't throw it," he spat back before lightly kicking the horses sides to get it moving.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome said, "So, what shall I call you?"

"I couldn't care less what you choose to call me," he hissed, already getting irritated with this girls line of questioning.

"Alright, how about Numair?"

"Numair? What the hell kind of a sissy name is that? The first name you think to call me is Numair?"

"How about Tom?"

"Do I look like one of those white devils to you?"

"Fine, let's see...I think you look like a Barnabus. Oh, take a left at that twisted oak tree,"

"Barnabus? You think I look like a Barnubus?" he spluttered

"Yeah," she said as she pulled down the hood of his cloak and admired his silky silver hair.

Surpressing the urge to bop the girl over the head for thinking to touch his clotheing, he said "Didn't anyone ever teach you about personal space?"

"No,"

He was a bit taken a back by her outright answer, but soon recovered and said, "I do not look like a Barnabus. People named Barnabus are weakling cowards with clingy mothers,"

"You talk as though you have experience," she said, noticing the furry triangles that lay atop his head. For a long time, she sat there staring at them with a goofy grin on her face, before she reached up and rubbed one of them, just to hear what it sounded like. To her delight, it let forward a high-pitched 'tweak'ing sound.

He yanked his head away from her grasp, mad that she wasn't facing him to see the deep scowl that had spread across his face. Through his embarrassment, he let out a gruff, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Barnabus,"

"My name is not Barnabus!" he ground out.

"Whatever you say Barnabus," she shrugged

"Stop calling me that!" he said in a high pitched exclamation.

"Very well, what would you like me to call you?" she said, pointing over his shoulder to show him that he was about to take the wrong path.

He wasn't quite sure what to say to that, but he'd learned long ago to be wary of the information you trust people with, even someting as insignificant as his name. So, what did he do? He changed the subject. "You ever been to Unachi?"

"No,"

"Then how do you know the way?" he asked

"I don't know the way,"

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed, "Then what the hell are you doing?"

Again, she simply shrugged, starting to wonder if he was even aware of the gesture, "Your horse has been to Unachi,"

"So?" Either this girl was quite insane, or he was really missing something.

"He's giving me directions,"

Definitely the former. She thought the horse was talking to her? Just how unstable was this girl? Perhaps she was some convict that was trying to escape punishment...No, insane or not, this girl was much to naive for something like that. Still, she was clearly crazy. As soon as they got to town he was dropping her off on her behind. "Right..."

She smiled at his elongated word and the obvious sarcasm behind it and took to staring at the side of his neck. "Why are you going to Unachi?" she asked his black hood.

"I'm just passing through," he said through gritted teeth, wondering why he was even bothering to answer this girl's questions.

"You don't have business there?"

"No." Does this girl ever shut up?

She was silent for a moment before saying to his right ear, "Your not a merchant. Are you?"

"Huh? What-of course I am. What would make you think a stupid thing like that?"

"Of course you have the clothes of a merchant, but you hold yourself like a noble, even on this horse," she said, tapping his spine lightly. "But you talk like a peasant. You know what you are?"

He let out a long sigh and grumbled, "No, but I'm sure your about to tell me."

"You, oh gentle knight, are an enigma,"

"You know, for someone who dresses so shitty, you don't quite talk like a peasant. Not all the time anyway,"

"My dad used any extra money he had to send me to school when I was a kid, hoping I would marry well. I guess every now and then I revert back to my regular form." She quite easily spit out the rehearsed lie. But of course, it WAS rehearsed. 'More like the finishing lessons keep slipping in,' she thought absently to herself, 'I guess I can't get rid of all that noble crap'.

"I don't remember asking for your life story," he said iritably. How long had they been on this horse? Fifteen minutes or so? Felt like fifteen or so days...

She sighed, blowing hot air onto his back and leaned against his back, before he shook her off and said, "I'm not a bed 'princess'," spitting acid into that last word, making it an insult.

If only you knew, the thought bringing a smile to her face. Otherwise, she remained unaffected by it and simply started drawing pictures on his back with the tip of her finger to pass the time. After about an hour of doing this and pointing out directions, she got bored and took to staring at the back of his hair. The seperate threads looked like spun silver...no, wait, white gold. Definitely, white gold.

Just to make conversation, she said, "So, what kind of youkai are you?" out of nowhere.

No answer. But did that stop Kagome? Yeah, right...

"I asked what kind of youkai you are," she said, knocking lightly on his head.

He bit down hard on his lip to keep the string of curses from surfacing. Why was he trying so hard to not offend the girl so bad? It would be so much easier to simply toss her on her ass and...oh yeah, he needed her. Damn. "What makes you think I'm a youkai?"

"I may be a bit naive about somethings, but I'm not blind. Or dumb. Hair, eyes and claws aside, you have furry ears sticking out of the top of your head," she said, rather matter-of-factly as though this was an everyday occurance for her.

Despite her nonchalant 'it doesn't matter very much' tone, he took offence. "Your one mouthy bitch, you know that? You'd think your mother would have taught you your place, but no~o, you just gotta keep talking. One day that big fucking mouth of yours is gonna get you in a shit load of trouble,"

"Geez, don't get your skirt all twisted up. I was just wondering what kind of demon you are. There's no need to take offence,"

He simply gripped his reins harder and stared at the road before them as though he were expecting a centipede demon to rise up from the ground any second and devour the girl behind him. Or at least try to take a bite out of her.

When he didn't answer, she gave him her analysis, "Okay, I can figure this out. You don't have the ears of a regular humanoid demon. You know, those pointed ones. So, that must mean your not a full demon. Are you a hanyou/" she asked innocently.

The way Inuyasha was gripping the reins, they should have snapped by now. In fact, Kagome was sure she could hear a slight tearing sound. Despite his obvious desire to throw her off the horse, she continued, "Judging from the ears and eyes, I'd say you were a neko-youkai,"

That definitely got a reaction out of him. He half turned in his seat so that he could see the grin on her face and said in a voice to calm for the fire burning in his eyes, "What the fuck did you just say, bitch?"

"I'm just kidding, geez. Besides, you look more along the lines of a dog anyway,"

He turned back around and once again got comfortable in his seat. Just a little longer to the village. Only a few more miles...

"Inu-hanyou, huh? You know the king of the Western lands is an inu-youkai. A taiyoukai if I'm not mistaken,"

Once again, he remained silent, but it seemed...heavier, this time.

"Is that where your from? Or where your going maybe?"

Okay, last straw. This girl was just getting too annoying. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my life. I don't even know you,"

"That's cause your not even trying Barnabus! You have to ask a question if you want to get to know me,"

"Good thing I don't wanna get to know you," he replied in a low voice, trying his hardest to tune her out.

"God, your so grouchy! I'm trying to have a decent conversation here and you keep trying to bite my head off! Can't you be nice for even a minute?"

"No, I can't! If you have a problem with it-!"

"Oh shut it." He obeyed immediately. Not because he wanted to, but because the only person that had ever told him to be quiet was his father and he was the ruler for christssake. "Why don't you try to be nice once in a while? You'd probably be liked a lot more,"

"I don't need people to like me. I just need people to-,"

"Fear you?"

"No,"

"Cower before you?"

"No,"

She thought for a moment and shot the back of his head a narrowed look, "Die laughing when they see that thing you call a scowl?"

"No! I was going to say, I only need people to respect me." And how the hell had she known about the scowl? Stupid bitch...

"Oh...well, people would probably respect you a whole lot easier if they liked you,"

"So, your saying I'm not likeable?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I like you just fine," she said easily, then, very slowly, as though she were trying to say the right words, added, " I'm just saying, if you were nicer to people, more people would like you,"

"Feh,"

"Actually, scratch everything I just said. You're perfect the way you are," she said in that innocent, carefree voice, though there ws a touch of sarcasm to it. It was sweet, truthful and even a little mischievous, and he would have sworn that if he had been looking at her, her eyes would have been twinkling.

He felt her go back to drawing pictures on his back with the tip of her finger and lingered on her last comment. She was so unusual. One second, she was trying to convince him to be a better person, the next she was playing with the boundaries of normal social conduct.

The rest of the journey went on in silence, Kagome planning what her first move when she arrived at the fair should be, and Inuyasha planning the fastest escape route from the girl.

A few villagers turned their heads to the approaching pair that were riding into town on horseback. As soon as they reached the town square, the hanyou said, "We're here, get off," before unceremoniously pushing her off the horse.

She dusted off the dirt from behind as she got up and turned to thank him, "Thanks, I really appre-"

"Save it, I couldn't care less," he said before trotting off toward a bar to get a few refreshments and be on his way.

Kagome sighed and turned toward where they were setting up for the fair. They were already setting up wooden fences for the horses and such and booths for the different merchants coming to sell their goods. She turned toward the nicest inn to see how much it would cost to use the baths. She felt filthy with all that dirt on her legs. Then she'd have to see if she would be able to get a job. And who would want to hire a girl who couldn't even keep herself clean.

AN: Not much to say...um...er...you know, I type faser when I get feedback, so go a head, press the iddy biddy button and tell me what you think. Until next time...


	3. The Silver Paw

Diclaimer: Neither Wild Magic or Inuyasha belong to me. But you knew that people...this is fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plain Sight

The Silver Paw

Every year, the unusually large village of Unachi held a fair. This annual event's greatest purpose was to display merchants newest goods to a wide array of customers. Citizens from all over the land would come simply for the fair. Taking up lodging for one or two days, they would catch the show that would always take place on the first day of the fair then spend the rest of their time browsing around the market and buying goods that would last them until the next annual fair.

Sango also had business at the fair: she had to buy a herd of horses to bring back to her employer. Why did they send her on odd jobs such as this if she was just the royal assistant? This was just the kind of thing that the "royal assistant" had to do. Or in other words, her job title was just a cover for her actual job title. She was the go-to girl, the gopher. It was her duty to something that everyone else was either to scared, lazy or simply didn't have the connections to do. For example, rounding up a bunch of rowdy horses that would sooner kick square in the face that let you comb their hair.

No matter. She had managed to get all the horses together without causing herself serious injury by simply luring thm into the gates and running out before any of the animals realized what had happened. Now all she had to do was lead them out of the village and down the path to...okay, this could get difficult. Especially when they reached their destination. She was definitely going to need someone who could calm down a horse in a hurry.

She just had to find an assistant...perferrably one that could actually keep up with the strenuous journey ahead of her. Most of the village men would be busy with the fair, selling items and helping the travelling merchants, and she doubted that many women in these parts would actually know how to handle a horse properly, let alone a wild one. She refused to take children with her, she didn't want to be seperating a small child from their family. That left only one solution; she'd have to ask some of the male adolscents if they wanted a job.

She strode up to one such young man, trying her best to ignore the flash of interest that had ran through his eyes at her approach and the leering smile he gave her as he greeted her. "Hello, I'm looking for someone to help me herd all these horses,"

"Well, I'd love to help you, sweety, but I'm not gonna do it fo' free," he replied

"Well, then, let's discuss payment. How much do you want for your services?"

Now he flashed her a broad grin and said, "I'll offer you my services if you offer me yours," while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

When Sango walked away from him a moment later, a clump of his dark brown hair lay on the floor next to his unconscious body. She asked all the young men she could find, but she always got one of three results. 1) a proposition, subtle and innocent or otherwise 2)they were afraid of getting beaten up by the horses or 3) they were afraid of getting beaten up by her.

She was ready to just take her chances and take the horses herself when a girl, not much younger than herself approached her. She was dressed in a forest green yukata, her calfs poking out of the bottom as she strode forward and her hair pressed back with a scarf, letting the sunlight beat down on her face. She was quite pretty, and she looked unusually...clean, for a peasant. Not that peasants weren't clean, just that they didn't look they had just gotten out of the bath.

"Hello, my lady. I was watching you early and I overheard you saying that you need someone to help you with the horses.

My lady? No one outside of the palace had ever addressed her as 'my lady' and even then it was only servants and those in lower class than herself. Sure, this girl was a peasant, but so was everyone else here, and no one had so much as acknowledged her as a living being that deserved respect.

"My lady? Are you alright? You haven't spoken in quite awhile," the girl said.

Well, she didn't look like much, and Sango doubted she would be able to handle the task. But it wouldn't be fair until she gave her a chance, let her mess up, and then told her it wouldn't work out. "What's your name?" she said finally

"Kagome," she said holding out her hand, which Sango promptly shook.

"Sango." Pulling her hand back, she eyed the girl with a new interest. "Have you any experience with horses?"

"Oh, yes, I use to assist in the management of a stable,"

"Alright, let's see what you can do," she said, opening the gate to the pen all her horses where waiting to be tied up and closed it behind Kagome before setting herself on the wooden pen to see the girl's progress. It was, of course, a dirty trick. These were mountain ponies, infamous for their brute strength and willful behaviours. Sango knew that she, herself, wouldn't be able to tame these creatures on her own. Surely a dainty-looking girl younger than herself wouldn't be able to.

She watched as Kagome made her way through the horses, each one watching her critically but moving out of her way nonethelees, until the dominant stallion lumbered towards her. It had a dull brown coat, but it was magnificent nonetheless as it reared up on it's haunches, about to bring a hoof down on Kagome's head. Sango almost jumped from her spot to save the foolish girl, but was stopped when she heard a loud but calm voice yell, "Stop! Right now!" And, amazingly, the horse came back down to earth, but gave Kagome a contemptuous look.

Kagome approached the animal without hesitation and softly took a hold of the sides of it's head. Holding the animal as still as she could, ittrying to thrash out of her grasp, she stared intenty at it and it seemed to calm down somewhat, giving her time to acquaint herself with the animal. She blew into it's nostrils, allowing it to get use to her scent. It took a moment, examining Kagome to deem wether or not she was a threat, before rewarding her by blowing back into her face to show her that he recognized her.

She affectionately patted the horses mane and nuzzled it's face lightly. "Yeah, your just a big teddy bear, aren't you?"

The horse snorted and walked off and she lightly giggled at it's response to her comment. She walked over to Sango, whose jaw had effectively dropped to the floor. "H-How did you do that?"

"You just have show em who's boss. It helps to know what your doing, know their language,"

"But, you just applied dominance over the whole lot!"

"It's really not a big deal,"

"Not a big deal...okay, okay. I'll tell you what. I'll hire you to help me bring them all to my home. Your responsibilities will be making sure they don't run off and keeping them under control. If the trip goes well, we'll talk about a permanent job,"

"Oh, thank you, you won't regret this,"

"One thing,"

"Yes?"

"Can you fight, or wield any type of weapon? Bandits, you know,"

"Oh, well, I know longbow, but I'm not very good. My aim is horrible,"

Sango jumped off the fence and walked toward a large crate on the floor, where she brought forth a long bow and a few strings. She handed the bow to Kagome and said, "String it." She hesitated, staring at the bow in her hand, and Sango took it as a sign that she had been lying, "Okay, what -can- you use?"

Kagome pulled a coiled string out of Sango's hand and turned the bow sideways before attaching one end of the string to the bow. She flipped the bow around, setting it against her foot, and attached the string to the other end in one fluid motion, taking Sango slightly by surprise. The bow strung, she straigthened the arm that held the bow and grabbed the middle of the string with two fingers before pulling it back to her ear. She let go and it left a resounding poing sound in the air. "I'd put up an arrow but," she gestured to the fair going on around them, "I might hit someone,"

"I must say, I'm impressed. Not many women can handle a longbow,"

"I know what you mean. Most of the girls in my village would probably faint at the sight of one,"

Sango giggled as she handed Kagome a quiver filled with arrows and said, "Come on. If we get all the horses tied up by noon, we can set out today and then make camp for the night,"

**...

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome rode atop a steady pony, a light grey mare she had affectionately chosen to call Cloud, along side Sango, who was atop her own brown stallion by the name of Brute. All the horses were either tethered to her own pony or Sango's and she had even coaxed a few of them into carrying their packs. Sango was in the middle of explaining exactly where they were going.

"I work at the castle you see. The King's royal assistant, you know. I live there so that the king can assign me a job at anytime of the day. That's where we're going,"

"Do you know the royal family?"

"Why, yes. King Tai himself hired me."

"Wow, I've heard stories of what a wonderful king he is. Are they true?"

"Strict but fair. That's how I would describe him. His sons, however, are another story,"

"Oh?"

"Especially Prince Sesshoumaru. He has got to be the coldest person I've ever met. Sometimes I think that if someone where running around infront of him on fire screaming their head of, his expression wouldn't falter abit." She shuddered slightly at the thought of the prince.

"What about his other son?"

"Inuyasha? Well, he's...well, it's a little hard to put into words what he is. He's definitely unique. And he definitely has the shortest temper I've ever seen, and an even shorter attention span. He's a sweetie really, but if you get on his bad side...well, it isn't pretty,"

"Sounds like someone I know,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, this guy I met on the road to Unachi, he was quite a character,"

Sango looked over at her companion. Wouldn't Inuyasha be passing through that road soon? Could it be... "Does this man have a name?"

"Barnabus," she said without faltering, though she was quite aware of the fact that she didn't know his real name.

Sango let out a small sigh of relief that Kagome failed to catch and went back to watching the road. It wasn't until Kagome broke the comfortable silence that she took her eyes off it.

"What about the Queen?"

"Huh?"

"I heard she died a few years ago. Did you know her?"

"N-no, not quite. The queen lives, she simply doesn't live in the lands. She and the kind have been estranged for sometime and she lives her own life. You are thinking of the Royal Consort, a beautiful women, inside and out. My mother was her lady-in-waiting. She was...well, her death was quite a loss to the kingdom,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. You didn't kill her. Besides, she was the type of woman that wouldn't want people to be sad over her. Even her death,"

"She sounds like quite a woman,"

"She was," was her simple reply and they delved into a somber silence. That is, until...

"Put your hands in the air!" cried a young man that seemed to appear out of nowhere. In reality, he and his companion probably just came out of the trees, but still. The horses they were mounted on where obviously of high pedigree and Kagome thought she recognized them as she raised her arms high into the air. However, most of her attention was on the crossbow his companion had aimed at her neck. "Give us all your loot!"

How were they suppose to do that with their arms up in the air?

The one holding the crossbow's horse started to back up and Kagome, after putting her attention on it, finally recognized the two of them. They were the horses she had been robbed of the other day! She immediately dropped her arms and cried out, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Kagome!" hissed Sango, wary of the katana pointed at her neck, "Now is not the time!"

"I can't believe you!" she cried to the bandits, ignoring Sango completely. "Your going to rob me twice!" True, the horses behind her and supplies weren't hers, but it was really the principle of the thing.

The one holding the sword put her attention on her, his greasy red hair wiping into his eyes, and said, "Do I know you?"

"You've got to be kidding me! That's MY horse your sitting on! You know, the one you STOLE!"

"Oh yeah! I remember you. Hey, Kei! Remember the girl we robbed a few days ago?"

"Yeah," called back the other theif.

"That's her,"

"Really?"

"This is so ridiculous," said Sango under her breath.

"Imagine how I feel," she said as she descreetly pulled an arrow from her quiver as the two men chatted. When the bandit with the cross bow turned back to look at Kagome, he was surprised to find that she had an arrow pointed at him. "See, here's the thing," said, rather casually considering the situation, "I REALLY don't like getting robbed. Once is more than enough, but getting robbed by the same two creeps twice in the span of a few days was never high on my 'Things To Do Before I Die' list. So, if you don't mind, I think I'll be taking back what's mine."

She whistled a very low whistle and the horse the man that had his sword pointed at Sango backed up. He tried to get the horse to stop, but Kagome let out a second louder, more shrill whistle and both horses reared up violently, throwing off their riders and riding back into the trees. When the horses were gone, she shot her arrow, knocking the straw hat off the man's head as he dropped the crossbow in shock.

After Sango got off her initial shock, she pulled a large bone boomerang from her horse's side and flung it at the first man. It really only tapped him, but it still sent him flying back before it flinged itself back into Sango's grasp and she clasped it back to the side of the horse. When the man stood up, him and his associate took off into the woods, apparently attempting to find the horses that had just run off.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sango turned to Kagome and said, "I thought you said you had terrible aim?"

"I do. I was aiming for the crossbow in his hand." Kagome tuned away from Sango's stunned face and called out, "Koishii! Sinkhole!" to call back the horses.

"Sinkhole?"

"He liked playing in them when he was a foal. It was always such a hassle to pull him out, so I thought it was appropriate. Besides, he seems to like it," she explained as the horses trotted back to her.

"Those are some beautiful horse's," she said, admiring the soft gleam to each horses coat, "Where'd you get them?"

"That stable I use to work in. This was the payment I got for helping out," she said as she greeted both horses.

Sango continued to stare at the girl from atop her horse. "How long did you work there?"

"Six or so years,"

"And all you got was two horses?"

"Yeah..." perhaps she hadn't thought that lie through.

"Some people can be so cheap. Anyway, that was some fast thinking back there. But I can't believe they would be stupid enough to rob the same person twice,"

"Well, they are bandits. Hey, do you mind if I tether these two to the rest of the horses?"

"No, go ahead,"

"Thanks," she said, jumping down from her mount. She greeted her friends: the strong brown stallion was Sinkhole and the well built yellow-tan mare was Koishii, her mother's horse. As she tied their reins in with the rest, she settled down the few horse's that had gotten in a bit of a frenzy from the incident that had just occured. She also made sure that every other tether was secure in it's place before taking up her mount on Cloud.

"Gi' up, Brute! Let's go!" said Sango to her stallion before they continued their journey.

**...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome turned over in her sleep under the blanket she had retreived from one of her packs that she had "stolen" back. She nuzzled her head into the warm pillow that lay on the sheet under her, trying to get warmer. She felt the warmth of the wildcat crawling under the blanket with her and allowed it to snuggle closer to her. She, however, didn't expect it to enter her dream.

~She sat on a tree stump, continually pushing a defiant lock of hair behind her ear as she watched the sunset far beyond the horizon. However, the sun didn't look quite right. For one thing, it was a bright blue colour. The wildcat was seated infront of her and when she looked down at it, she said, 'Well, hello'

'Hi Kagome,'

'How do you know my name?'

'Your father sent me'.

'D-Dad? But he's-"

'Dead, I know. But I don't exactly exist in this realm either. And it took me forever to find you,'

'Huh?'

'I lost track of time,' said the wildcat as it started to knaw at it's own paw. But what it was saying still reached her, even though it's mouth was busy at the moment, 'Time passes differently in the plane I exist in. It goes by much faster. I had to take the form of this forest creature to find you.'

'What are you doing?' she finally asked when the feline deposited it's chewed off paw into her lap.

'My limb will grow back. This is so that I don't lose track of you or time again. Just keep the paw with you and I'll always be able to find you,'

'Why would you need to find me?'

'You'll need someone's help when you start to come into your true powers. Who better than the spirit cat from another dimension?'

'That's a joke, right?'

'Who knew we spirits had a sense of humour, eh?'

Kagome's dream and physical self smiled before she asked, 'How do ou know my dad? How is he?'

'We're...old aquintances. He's fine. You know, he talks about you and Souta all the time. He's rather annoying, actually,'

'Why couldn't he come to me himself?'

'Things don't work that way, Kagome. If you ever need me, just call. I'll be around,' the wildcat said before disappearing in a puff of marroon smoke.

Kagome looked back at the sunset, but found that it had already set and in the sky were a cluster of neon pink stars. 'Eww...'~

"Pink,"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her. It was dawn, the sun was just rising and there was no wildcat anywhere to be seen. She probably would have dismissed the dream as nothing more than an overactive imagination, if she hadn't found a solid silver wildcat's paw clutched tightly in her hand.

She heard a groggy voice call, "Kagome?" and she turned to see Sango shaking away the last of her sleep.

Kagome sat up under the blanket and said, "Good morning Sango,"

"Morning. You up for some breakfast?" she said as she got out of her sheets and walked toward the dwindling coals that had once been their fire.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she said brightly. Her glance moved back towards the paw in her hands and quickly said, "I have to go relieve myself. I'll be back," before she was asked a question she didn't even remotely know the answer to.

She shoved the paw into a small bag of toiletries, grabbing something out of another bag and all but ran out into the woods. Once far enough, she took out rosary beads and threaded it through one clenched caw before attaching it to her neck and tucking it into her yukata. She'd have to figure out what all this meant later, but right now, she needed to find a bush.

**...

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: The paw is important but not as important as that cat. Kitty...


	4. Aristocratic Arrivals

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: I will be deleting either this story or Is It Safe? Maybe both. No if and or buts about it, I just don't have the time to work on it what with my newspaper to work on. Being editor, I am constantly thinking about it. I was even thinking about it when I took some time off to watch Sin City on Friday. So, give me your two cents on which story to get rid of. I don't want to delete the one you guys like the most.

Plain Sight

Aristocratic Arrivals

Majestic. That was really the only word Kagome's frazzled mind could come up with to describe the scene she and Sango were coming up on. After bringing all the ponies to a near by fishing village, they did something Kagome never would have expected. They started ushering the horses onto a rather large ship. Sango had told Kagome to coax them into a giant room on the ship's hold that had already been made to look like a makeshift stable. It was more than big enough for all the horses to fit in, but that didn't seem to comfort them when the floor was bobbing up and down erratically when they themselves were stationary.

And so, Kagome had spent the better part of an hour convincing them all that there was nothing to be afraid of. And then she had joined Sango on deck and watched as they slowly approached the island.

Remember that word before? Majestic? Yeah, here's where it comes in. She was currently watching a wide expanse of tan sandy beach that stretched out to either side until it was broken off on one side by a very busy port, and on the other side, rock out spurts that led to a steep cliff-face. The beach was bordered by a gathering of trees that collected together into a dense forest that seemed like a brick wall of brown and dark green. A beaten dirt path broke a small like into the blockade, winding its way around until it was no longer visible.

However, this is not what she found to be so awe-inspiring. It was what was beyond that. Looming high over the border of the trees was a great tower with red speck atop that seemed to be a flag of some sort. And this tower was attached to an even greater castle that Kagome could tell even from this distance, was more than twice the size of her own home.

She glanced at Sango, who's eyes were closed and a small smile adorned her face, as though she were daydreaming. When Sango finally felt the younger girl's gaze on her, her smile widened and she said in a way of explanation, "It's good to be home," before leaving to talk to the ship's captain. Somehow, Kagome didn't think that was the reason for the girl's previous euphoric state.

After the two girls led the horses into the grazing meadows and Kagome had spent a good ten minutes gawking at the castle, Sango led her into the barracks and up to a plain wood door. Upon opening it, Kagome found that it was quite a decent size, with a door that apparently led to another room. It was also decently furnished with a bed, desk and chairs, several shelves filled with books and an oak finished chest.

Sango took a seat on the bed and gestured for Kagome to pull up a seat moments before Kagome pulled one of the chairs infront of the bed and sat down. "Kagome..."

'Oh crap,' she though, 'This isn't gonna be good. She's probably gonna say that a monkey would make a better assistant! And it probably would,'

"Your the best assistant I've ever had,"

"Huh?"

"I've never seen anyone handle horses the way you do. And not just horses! When we found that injured bird...I thought it was gonna peck your eyes out when you reached for it but you just cradled it in your arms and mended it's broken leg,"

"It was nothing...really." She wasn't trying to be humble, she just didn't want any unwanted questions brought up.

"Either way, I would like it very much if you'd stay in my payroll, Kagome,"

"Really!"

"Why yes. But if you don't want that, you could work in the infirmary, or possibly in the temple with Houshi-sama,"

Seeing as Kagome didn't exactly know who 'houshi-sama' was, she raised an eyebrow at the older girl, though she effectively missed it as she pulled a leather pouch from one of her packs. "Here's your pay for the trip here," said Sango, "You can stay here until you decide what you would like to do and-,"

"I'll stay here,"

"What?"

"I said I'll stay here. I'd much rather work in the stables than anywhere else,"

"That's wonderful! I can show you down to the stables later and point out the other horses that I have responsibility over. You'll have a ghastly amount of free time with this job, it's almost sickening. Oh, I'll also have to introduce you to the other people that work in the stables. There's Yukio, he works with the quarter horses and trains them to pull the carts, carriages and such. Oh and then you'll have to meet Fusei and Atsuko, they take care of the soldiers horses. The royal family's personal horses have a person assigned to each. I'm in charge of the King's horse, Knightrider,"

"Wow, the king's horse?"

"Yeah, I've been living in this castle all my life, since before I was born. My mom was the queen's lady-in-waiting. When I grew up, I got a job here, doing odds and ends and since he's known me all my life, King Tai trusts me enough to take care of his horse. Well, he has more than one, but he says Knightrider is his favourite,"

"Wow,"

"It's beautiful. A black and grey stallion. I think he likes it cause the grey almost looks silver like his hair...anyway, you won't get any specific responsibility over any horse for quite awhile. Your job will be to help me care for the ones that are not being used really. There are quite a number of ones in the stables that are just spares for anyone to ride out with,"

"So...does that mean I could go for a ride on my free time?"

"Of course. Come on, I'll show you where the stables are," she said, motioning for the younger girl to drop her packs.

The two made their way out of the barracks, Sango leading as they trudged along. They were almost at the stable door when they heard a smooth, masculine voice call out, "You're back!"

They both turned to see the caller and Kagome was a bit surprised at the pair her eyes landed on. The first was a tall man with sharp, handsome features. His black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape, his choppy bangs half covering his vibrant violet eyes and he was dressed in purple monk's robes. The second was a short, scarred, almost gruesome looking, old woman. Her grey hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, she had a patch over one eye and she was dressed in the attire of a miko. A red hakama over a white kimono.

"Sango, it's been oh so long since I've last seen your beautiful face," said the holy man.

Despite the blush that had recently crept up onto her face, she regarded him with a dry, "It's been a few days, Houshi-sama,"

"A few days, too long, that I haven't been able to look into your lovely magenta eyes,"

"Right," she said as she turned to Kagome and fought the blush that threatened to take over her whole face, "Kagome-chan, this is Ho- Ebisawa Miroku. He's runs the castle temple."

Kagome took up a low bow and while she was still looking at the floor she said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ebisawa-sama,"

She felt her hands being taken and her body was suddenly jerked upright and staring into gorgeous violet eyes. "And what is your name, lovely maiden?"

"Kagome, ju-just Kagome" she said hesitantly.

"Well, Kagome-sama, a beautiful young woman who shows undaunting respect is quite a find. I hope I may be so bold as to ask you a question,"

Sango's eye twitched.

"Um...alright,"

"Will you bear my child?"

Sango rubbed her temple and was about to pull back for a square punch when she heard an alarmed shriek, followed by a thud and an 'oof!' She looked up to see Kagome standing beside her, trying to stop her eye from twitching and Miroku picking himself up off the floor rubing a bump that was beginning to form on his head. She looked at the girl, smiled with newfound respect and affection and said, "And Kagome, this is Kaede-sama,"

"I-it's nice to meet you Kaede-sama," said Kagome as she gave her another bow, though this was a bit fidgetier than the first,

"Kaede-baba runs the infirmary,"

"It's so refreshing to meet one so young but with so much power," Kaede said, a small smile on her face.

Kagome just looked confused, and perhaps a bit worried. "What do you mean?"

"Well your...wait, what position have you taken up here in the castle?"

"Kagome is going to be my new assistant," said Sango, apparently not noticing what Kaede had just said or Kagome's reaction.

"Ah...I see," said Kaede, giving the young girl a slight nod and taking a step back. Miroku watched the proceedings with a hawk's eye, briefly wondering what that had been about as he slipped quietly to stand beside Sango.

"Yes," continued Sango, "I met her on my trip to Unachi. She was looking for work and so I gave her some. I've never had an assistant as good as her. She's quite a natural with the-," she stopped abruptly when she felt a light squeeze on her back side. Kagome found her reaction incredibly thought provoking. Sango froze up, her muscles going tense as a renewed blush crept up her neck. That was the only warning before she bellowed, "HENTAI!" spun around and punched Miroku across the face. Hard. His head snapped to the side and he stumbled back a few steps, but caught himself before fell.

He looked up at Sango, massaging his jaw and said, "Sango dear, whatever was that for?"

She fumed and stormed away, grabbing Kagome's arm as she went into the stables.

Miroku turned to Kaede and said, "Kaede-sama, I think Sango's punches are getting harder,"

"Well, she does have daily practice, doesn't she?" she mused as she turned in the opposite direction and waddled away.

Kagome waved to Sango as she made her way to horse meadows, quickly clambering over the wood fence and joining a group of three grazing horses. She patted there heads then sat down on the grass near them to think. When one approached her, she would pat it's nuzzle to soothe it and then tell it to go away so she could think.

This wasn't her new home. It was simply a place for to stop, gather her bearings and figure out her next move. She couldn't stay here, in a land made of ningen and youkai villages and be happy, could she? She had hadn't been happy in a land full of human villages and from what her father's advisors had always told her, youkai were aggressive, violent and bloodthirsty. Of course, her mother had reminded her that she should never judge one by his or her appearance, but she had said to be wary of all youkai until she knew they were to be trusted.

Kagome snorted, 'Lord knows I haven't done THAT in the past. Just the other day I was taunting an inu-youkai, though Barnabus didn't seem all that bad. Gruff mean and hostile, but I don't think he would have hurt me. Then again, I never believe that...that he wouldn't hurt me.' She sighed, running a hand through her hair, 'Just goes to show how naive I really am.'

She wasn't sure how long she sat there thinking, but suddenly a loud ringing bell went off and her head shot up, much like a dear sensing danger. However, this dear was just curious. She stood up and looked toward where the sound was coming from and spotted the bell tower, where she could see the large bell swinging back and forth and a little figure jumping up and down.

"Noon bell,"

She turned toward the voice and saw a familiar young man sitting atop the wooden fence, a smug grin on his face.

"It's lunch hour," he said grinning. Obviously, he was getting ready to insult her. "You gonna come in or do you plan on grazing with the rest of the horses,"

She made her way over to him and said, "Barnabus! What are you doing here?"

"I think the more important question, little girl, is what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I asked you first,"

"I happen to live here, 'princess',"

"Okay. Do you like work here or something?"

'She's that dense? How could she not know? Oh well, if she's stupid enough not to know, I won't be the one to tell her.' "Something like that,"

"Okay. Anyway, Sango-you know Sango-good, well Sango hired me as her assistant,"

He almost fell off the fence from that one. "What? Why?"

"You'll have to ask her. So, what where you saying about lunch?"

"They're serving it now, wench,"

"Great! I'm starved. You can show me where to go,"

"Like hell!"

"Please..."

"Fuck no! I'm not your fucking seeing eye dog, bitch,"

"Wow, your rude,"

"Yeah, but you already new that,"

"If you don't show me I'll tell every single person I've met so far that you wear make up,"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, eyeliner to bring out your eyes and a bit of lipstick,"

"You wouldn't,"

"You obviously don't know me, because I SO would,"

"But it's not true!"

"So? What difference does that make? I know from past experience that villagers take up any and all rumours and run with them. ESPECIALLY ones about the royal family,"

"Fine bitch!" and with that, he leaped off the fence and trotted toward the castle, leaving her to either follow or get left behind.

Kagome opted for the former and quickly clambered back over the fence before she took off at a dead run after him. She took on a quick pace when she reached a few feet behind him and started making faces at his back. They entered the castle, making their way through the maze of corridors that Kagome doubted she would memorize anytime soon.

Soon they reached the mahogany double doors and Inuyasha threw them open, Kagome trailing in behind him. She started following him to a table filled with a group of soldiers who were aparrently on their break, he turned and glared down at her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Me? I was just..."

"Just following me? I don't think so. I showed you where the hall was, now stop following me around like a little puppy,"

"That's funny coming from you," she muttered under her breath

"What did you just say, bitch?" he snapped, his eyes flaring

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought. Now leave me alone. The last thing I need is some clingy peasant around me,"

"God, you don't have to be such a jerk about it," she said, looking him in the eye before she turned on her heel and walked away with her nose in the air.

"Keh," he said as he watched her head for the food line. Shaking his head, he continued towards the table and sat down between two demon soldiers that were telling a story as though they shared the same brain. 'Which is probably true,' Inuyasha thought as he surveyed both soldiers unusual haircuts. Only someone with half a brain would willingly do that to themselves...unless it was natural.

As he found their story about one of the generals to be quite boring, his gaze drifted toward Kagome again as he snatched an apple off on of their wooden trays. He spotted her as she took a seat beside Sango, a bright smile on her face as she greeted the other occupants of the table. One of whom, just happened to be that lecherous houshi that worked in the temple.

He notice Miroku lean toward Kagome and a hand disappear under the table. A second later a resounding slap rang across the hall, followed by hoots of laughter (and a low chuckle from Inuyasha) from surrounding tables as the monk rubbed the violent red hand print on his cheek. Inuyasha allowed a smirk to grace his features as he observed a light pink blush take over the girls features, most likely from the hoots and cheers going off around her. 'She looks cute when she does that...'

Deciding not to wonder where that thought had come from, he turned his attention to Sango, who's face had taken on an angry purple, as though she was having trouble breathing, and her eyes were firmly set on Miroku. Slowly her face took on a more natural light pink colour when Kagome started talking again and she looked at the younger girl.

Inuyasha turned to the group of people he had sat down with, taking another biteout of the fruit in his hand and pondered why he hadn't gone to sit with Sango and the others. Probably because he knew that annoying wench would sit there, since Sango was probably the only other person she knew. Like he wanted to be stuck with her company while he ate.

A scowl overtook the smirk as he thought of the lowly girl. Still, he couldn't help but wonder how his life might change, now that the young woman had entered into his life and, though he despised himself for it, he spent the rest of the day thinking about her.

AN: Not that long...got that paper to work on


	5. New Connections

AN: Yup, I know it's been a while and I suck. I don't really have an excuse other than the fact that my internet connection has been infrequent at best over the past few years. If you are interested you'll find a full explanation on my profile page. But here's a new chapter. It's short I know, but this is all that I wanted to happen in this chapter and I didn't feel like draggin it on longer than necessary. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and any and all reviews are appreciated which I promise to try to respond to. Emails are cool too :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plain Sight

New Connections

Despite the light yukata she had adorned early that morning, a thin sheen of sweat covered her skin. All though she was well versed in the care of horses, she still had to get use to manual labour. So when will I be able to do this without huffing and puffing, she thought as she moved around the stables, helping Yukio prepare the feeds. Caring the heavy wooden buckets loaded with the horses breakfast didn't come naturally to someone that had grown up surrounded with servants, but she was happy to learn and wanted to pull her own weight. Which is why she stuck around to help muck out the stables when Fusei and Sango showed up. They were almost done all the stables when Atsuko showed so Sango told her to be on her way. She'd yell when they needed her.

Kagome walked over to a water well and, pulling her sleeve over hand, pumped some water onto the cloth, which she then ran over her face and down her neck. She pumped a bit more into her hand, slurping up the small amout of liquid and stood up straight, not taking much notice of how disheveled she looked. It was mid morning by this time, having started the cores before the sun had broke, and she could here noises in the distance. Wondering what the commotion was she walked toward them.

She stumbled across a small group of women, young and old, most of home were servants in the castle, gathered at the edge of a field. It was what they were ogling at and whispering about that was the real draw. It seemed the Royal Guard had decided that because the morning was quite warm, they would train outside. There were currently a dozen men sparring in the field, all of them stripped of their armour and some were fighting topless. Everywhere she looked she saw well developed rippling under taut skin.

No wonder the group of women had abandoned their duties.

"They're quite spry aren't they?" said one old maid, a bask of washings abandoned at her feet

"By spry do you mean young?" her friend replied with a mischievous smirk spreading across her lips. "We'd better enjoy the view while we can."

"Mmm...this is the most entertaining thing to happen since the lord sons fought in the courtyard. And this entertainment we don't have to clean up after," she grinned back.

Kagome couldn't help but agree. It was quite entertaining. Her eye had been caught by great flashes of silver and looked to where she saw Barnabus sparring with an inu-youkai soldier. They had both abandoned their top layers, Barnabus his haori and juban, and his opponent his uwagi. Their movements were graceful, fluid, but the sounds coming from their wooden practice swords were fierce. She watched with rapture, noting that the graceful movements were like a dance, both opponents fainting and pairing in unison, as though they had choreographed the moves.

She wasn't entirely sure how long she had stood there, watching with rapt attention, when suddenly, with no signal, all the combatants broke apart, bpwed to each other and began to collect thier belonging, engaging in friendly conversation. She looked around her, realizing that most of the women had departed. Only two young girls remained, giggling and speaking in hushed voices as the looked over the men that seemed to be preparing to leave the area.

"Hold this."

She turned at the abrupt command and found a light coloured bokken dangling infront of her face. Reaching out for it, she moved it to find the hanyou looking down at her. He donned his white juban but left it hanging open, nicely framing his well-developed torso as he organized his things. She was much too busy following a particularly interesting trail a bead of sweat was making down his chest to notice him holding out his hand out to her. At least until he cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Sorry," she said, blushing as she handed back the wooden sword.

He flashed her a cocky smirk that let her know he knew exactly where her mind had just gone before turning on his heel and walking away, haori and gear draped over one arm. She trailed after him, as he seemed to be heading to a water well, and she could use another drink in this heat. Plus, she has nothing better to do.

"So are you a warrior, then? she asked, huffing to fall into step with him

"Sorry?"

"Well, you never said what you do here. Are you a soldier?"

"What's it to you? Do you think I just train with them for fun?"

"Maybe...I've heard crazier things. If you're a soldier then why are you dressed differently then everyone else? Are you a General or something?"

"Sorry?"

"You sure do apologize alot."

"I'm not apologizing bitch. I'm trying to figure out what tactic to use to get you to go away."

"Well for starters, you might want to close your juban. What kind of woman would I be if I walked away from a sight like that...you should see your face right now," she giggled when he whirled on her, his incredulous look only outdone by the light rouge staining his cheeks. "So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"A general? A high-ranking officer of some kind. Is that why you aren't dressed in the training gear everyone else was wearing?"

"Yeah...something like that. Why are you so curious?"

"Why do you answer questions with questions? That's a highly unattractive quality, you know."

"Keh"

He turned again, closing the short distance between them and the water pump. Dropping his belonging on the floor before retreiving a tin cup and filling it with water. She skipped over to him and peered up at him, widening her already large eyes and fluttering her lashes. Inuyasha wasn't fooled, he knew that look as he'd seen it on Sango's face plenty of times. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd let me use your cup to get a drink. It's rather hot out here and I didn't think to grab mine when I got up this morning."

"No way! You could be diseased with some...peasant disease."

"Hmm...yes, that...peasant disease that's been going around. Could be, but I promise to clean it when I'm done. Please! I might die of thirst and you wouldn't want that to happen on your watch would you? People would have to clean away my carcass and-"

"Okay!" he grunted cutting her off as he thrust the cup into her hand "Just stop talking so much."

"Arigato!" she shot him a brilliant smile, disarming him for the moment it took her to step around him and fill the cup to the brim. She brought it to her lips and drank eagerly, not taking much care as small rivlets seeped out of the sides of the cup, streaking down her chin.

Inuyasha was mesmerized. With the simple action she had exposed the majority of her throat to his sight and small streams of water were streaking down her throat and disappearing into her yukata, her throat moving languidly as she sipped at the water. His mind was suddenly occupied with wondering how far into her yukata the water would go and where exactly with land and nestle.

She waved the cup in front of his face, bringing him out of his trance as she stared at him quizzically. He retreived his gear, bending over to cover the blush that had once again taken over his cheeks. "So what're you up to now?"

"I'm taking this back to the armoury," he said indicating the breast plate in his hand, "And then food and more training."

"Mind if I tag along? I haven't really got anything to do right now and I don't know my way around yet. I promise I'll try to keep my questions to a minimum. Besides, I'm famished."

"Keh," he said before walking off at a more sedate pace then before.

Blinking, watched him walk away before hurrying after him. "Wait! Was that a yes?"

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seated with his legs crossed in front of him, Lord Tai was carefully studying the drawn map before him, his face becoming gloomier the longer the silence dragged on. His generals sat silently, waiting for their lord to speak. Only his son, seated to his right, was not watching him, perusing the map as well and ignoring the generals all together. "This will not do."

Lord Tai looked at his son, irritation clearly etched in his face as he apparently blamed his son for their current predicament. "You don't say. Our coalition with Kikkawa is tenuous at best. Their land borders the eastern ports and without them we are vulnerable to attack. Perhaps if you had married their daughter like I told you to..."

"There is nothing to do for it, my lord," replied one general, "Their daughter appears to have been kidnapped and while they have many in the field looking for her, a ransom has not yet been sought. They are currently...occupied, and it appears until their daughter is found, the ports will be poorly guarded, as it is not a priority for their own security."

Lord Sesshoumaru eyed the general that had spoken. "Thank you for your report. Of course as you well know, me and my lord father are invalids and can not read a simple map," he spat out, ice edging his tone.

"My apologies my liege, I did not mean..."

Lord Tai waved him off, not caring for the arguement, brought them back to the business at hand. "Perhaps we can send a few of our own sentries out into the field to search out the girl. The sooner she is found the better for everyone, herself included, I'm sure."

"But sir, we cannot afford to weaken our strength right now. The courts-"

"Quite so...we will request the help of the Urufu nation. Prince Kogo is much more willing to do us a favour then Kikkawa, I'm sure. We'll ask him to spare a few soldiers, and then send out our own."

"But sir-"

"Prince Kogo has always been a strong ally and I certainly don't expect that to change anytime soon. Send a messenger to their nation with out request today. Send another to Kikkawa, requesting a portrait of their daughter to disribute to our sentries." And that was that. The finality in the lord's tone was taken for what it was and all the generals stood and bowed deeply, before backing away a few steps and retreated from the room, one rolling up the map and taking it with him. The king turned his attention to his son. "Where is your brother? He is suppose to come to these meetings."

"Most likely with that human girl." At his father's inquiring look, he elaborated. "He has reeked of the same human girl the past few days. I believe she is one of the servants."

"Your brother is going around with a servant? This I have to see."

"Yes well, seeing and smelling are two different things."

"She smells that bad does she?"

"Hmph...she smells human."

Lord Tai chuckled, "So I suppose you don't approve then?"

"Well the fact that she is a servant does not help. He shouldn't be going around with someone so below his own class."

"Hmm...where exactly did you say he was?"

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

He spotted him quite easily. His son was down at the stables, of all places. Seated on the wooden fence, he appeared to not be doing much other than watching a young raven-haired girl groom one of the horses. The girl was talking animatedly to his son, who seemed to actually be responding with more than his usual 'keh's. Suddenly the girl trew a grooming brush at Inuyasha, taking him by surprise and knocking him off balance. The girl stood their for just a moment, as his son fell to the ground devoid of the grace usually coursing through the blood of an inu-youkai, before bursting into laughter. She clutched her sides and doubled over, before regaining enough composure to walk toward the hanyou, giggling all the while. The most unusual thing about the whole scene was that his son was also laughing lightly, his usual embarrasement apparently gone as he allowed the girl to help him up.

"Interesting..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"I'm sorry," she said through her giggle, "I thought you'd duck."

"Well, I didn't think you'd throw a damned grooming brush at me."

"You called me a bitch! Again! It's not very nice you know. Can't you refrain from calling me that?"

"No, bitch, I can't," he smirked, "It just comes out, unbidden."

"Well, it's very rude. What if I called you some unwanted name all the time. You wouldn't like that very much would you?"

He stared at her with an incredulous look on his face, wondering if she realized what she had just said. "Um, you do, like every day..."

"Do I?" she said distractedly as she retrieved the brush and walked back to the horse who was waiting patiently for her to continue her ministrations.

Inuyasha walked back with her, patting the horse lightly on his hind quarters, "So, where is Sango? Haven't seen her all day."

"She's been sent on another errand for the king. She won't be back for a few days."

"What errand?" he asked, his curiousity piqued

"I'm not sure exactly, she just said she had to deliver a message on behalf of Lord Tai, so it must be important." She looked up when he was silent and took in the contemplative look he wore. "Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't really it's just...well, I skipped a meeting earlier today with...the army generals and-"

"You said you didn't have anything to do today," she said quietly, takin a keen interest in the movement of the brush going back on forth over the horse.

"Sorry?"

"You said you didn't have anything to do today," she repeated, "You lied..."

"Well, I didn't really lie so much as-"

"You lied because you wanted to spend time with me. You know what that means?"

"It doesn't mean anything, bitch!"

"Sure it does, I see right through you!" she declared triumphantly, causing him to flash back when he had glimpsed the soft curve of her legs, and when her yukata had gaped open slightly in the front...

"There is nothing to see through. I just didn't feel like going to the stupid meeting!" he practically roared

She smiled up at him mischieviously, "Uh uh! You can't fool me! You lied so that you could hang out with me and that can only mean one thing. You and I, Barnabus...are friends!"

"Oh Kami..."

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

In case anyone cares, here a few definitions

uwagi - the upper clothing most often worn by martial artists. it is paired with a zudon and obi, and for the purposes of this story, is worn by the soldiers.

bokken- a wooden practice sword, usually the length and shape of a katana

urufu- means wolf, that's all :)


	6. Spilled Secrets

AN: Hey guys, I really appreciate the interest you guys have in this old story. It really means alot. I just wanted to get a few replies out of the way.

Kamalia - I realized belatedly that new readers wouldn't know what was going on. My intentions with this story were to take elements from the books by Tamora Pierce and create my own story with it. When the story was originally posted I explained that, but stupidly deleted the explanation when I reposted. My bad. Yes, a lot of elements in this fanfic are taken directly from the Wild Magic books by Tamora Pierce (which btw anyone who hasn't read 'em, please do. They are great reads) Sorry for the confusion

Renee Addiction - Not yet, and that encounter will, I hope, be quite interesting, but it's a long way off

Autumn Apple, yoli05 and Jennaha11 - thanks for actually thinking this story is funny. I really hope it continues to be, because I'm definitely not as funny as when I started writing this :)

.

.

.

Plain Sight

Spilled Secrets

.

He wasn't quite sure how much more of this he could take.

He'd been stalking the palace grounds for the better part of two days trying to avoid the harpy that seemed to be following him. He'd gone to the mess hall to eat lunch. He'd gone to the stable to see his horse. Even to temple, where the monk had told him to seek council elsewhere. It seemed no matter where he went, he just couldn't avoid the newest thorn in his side. Kagome.

With her bright easy smile and charming demeanor, she was a difficult wench to hate, but he was giving it his most valiant effort. It certainly didn't help that she smelled so great, or that she hadn't seemed to bother properly tie her yukata in the oppressive heat of the day and it gaped open everytime she bent over. Gods, she was infuriating. And it seemed like no matter how many times he rudely rebuked her, she just kept coming back. And then he would say something rude and repulsive and she would get angry, and of course that had upside as well. The way her cheeks flushed was...

He shook his head, trying to dislodge all thoughts of the lithe young girl. It almost worked too...right up until he walked past a little old woman loaded with baskets and he cought a distinct floral scent and his thoughts went spinning out of control once more. _Wonder what she looks like with her hair up. Off her neck..._

He growled lightly, his speed quickening as he wished desperatly for a clearer head.

There was clearly only one option available to him, aside from killing her. And he assumed neither Sango nor his father would appreciate him killing the help. Well, he supposed he could kill himself. Fling himself off the tallest tower and do nothing to break his fall. Of course, that might not do much more than hurt a whole lot, and what was the fun in that?

No, the only thing he could do was leave the palace grounds altogether and enter the village, all just to avoid the wench. Of course, fate might have other plans.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome stared up at the bright blue sky as she walked, not taking much care for where she was going as her mind was currently occupied by a certain silver-haired hanyou. She just didn't get him.

After she made her declaration of friendship he had simply run off, eyes downcast as he muttered something about "stupid bitches not knowing when to shut up". Although she had been disappointed to see him go, she had simply shrugged and went about her business. But then he kept popping up everywhere.

When she had been eating her lunch, there he was. When she had been tending to the horses, there he was. Even when she had delivered a message from the old miko, Kaede, there he had been. He was everywhere!

Not that she minded, of course.

It had become one of her favourite past times to see if she could get a rise out of him. The difficulty wasn't getting him to take the bait, which he did everytime, it was coming up with new and inventive bait that was the fun part. Plus, she still had a secret desire to touch his ears and she was hoping if they really did become friends he would let her touch them. She wanted to know what the fur felt like...

Closing her eyes, she wondered why that though was making her blush so hard, as she could feel her cheeks warming. Unfortunately she didn't open her eyes soon enough to avoid the large tree root sticking out of the ground right in front of her

She hit the ground with a thud and an 'oof', turning back and glaring indignantly at the offending limb. Before her eyes, she watched as the root sank back into the ground, surrounded by a pale pink light. She was much to stupified to notice that her hands were glowing as well, before it was all over.

Shedidn't know how long she sat there, speechless, her belongings beside her on the ground. As she stared at the exact spot the root use to be. "I've clearly been getting too much sun.."

"So I guess you can add talking to yourself to the list of reasons you might be crazy."

She looked up to see a familiar visage coming toward her down the path, the sunlight glinted off his silver-spun hair and into her eyes. "I was just.."

"Talking to yourself, yeah I know, I heard," he replied, pointing to his ears. "What I don't know is why you are sitting on the ground like that's something to do. Planning on putting your new throne here, princess?"

"I...tripped."

He looked at her closely. She was sprawled on the ground next to a large tree, her basket laying next to her, her coin pouch having spilt out of it. He was ignoring the fact that her yukata was twisted, the flap opening to reveal a small part of her leg, instead taking in her dazed expression. "Okay, you are clumsy and tripped over your own feet. So why are you still sitting there, like you can't believe the ground assaulted you or something?"

She looked up at him, almost laughing at how close his joke was to the truth, and broke out into a smile. "If you were a gentleman, you'd offer me your hand to help me up."

His answering smirk caused her pause as he walked towards her, stopping directly in front of her and blocking her eyes from the sun. "Good thing I'm not a gentleman," he said as he bent down and hauled her up bodily, holding her to his chest as she reaclimated herself. She turned to collect her belongings and found her self tilting back toward the ground, explosive pain shooting through her foot.

"Looks like you broke your ankle,"

She stuck out her foot and examined it carefully. There was some discolouration which would no doubt turn into a bruise, but it didn't hurt. Experimentally she wiggled her toes, then turned her foot this way and that before placing it on the floorand puting a bit of pressure on it, at which point she winced and clutched the haori underneath her hand. "I think it's only sprained..."

"Either way, you'll want to get back to the palace, put some ice on it, probably wrap it." She was silent and he was contemplating the prospect of caring her back to the palace when she spoke.

"No, I think I'll carry on. I'd better finish my errand before I go back to the palace."

"But..your injured, what could you have to do that is so important?"

"Well, Miroku-sama requires more parchment. Kaede-sama requires new supplies for her healing. Yukio-san would like to try a herbal remedy on one of the horses and I told him I would get his supplies. And I want to get a gift for Sango, after her long journey."

"None of those things are worth the pain of walking through the village, injured. You can hardly stand on your own," he informed her, looking pointedly at the hand she still had braced on his shoulder.

"Maybe not, but if I don't go a lot of people will be disappointed. My injury is minor and it won't get worse in the next few hours, so I'll just have to bare it. Besides Chiyoko is heavily pregnant and might go into labout any time now. Kaede needs her supplies at the very least."

"Fine, give me the list, I'll go. But first I'll take you to the old bat."

"That's very sweet, but I don't have a list.

"What do you mean you don't have a list?"

"I don't have a list. I have a great memory so everyone just told me what they needed."

"If your memory is so great how come you couldn't remember to watch where you were going?"

"Touche'," she replied, and looked up at the hanyou underneath the curtain of her bangs so that she saw her eyes through her thick long lashes "Can't you just help me around the village, Barnabus? I'll be an hour, tops, and then I will go wherever you want me to." The girl was probably not aware of the double meaning the hanyou had applied to her words, visions running rampant in his head. He coughed to cover his blush, and knowing that was most likely not what she had in mind he schooled his expresion before looking back at her and responding to her request with a quick negative. She let out a well practiced sigh of long suffering, "Fine, I'll make it on my own," she said as she let go of his shoulder and tried to hobble away. "I'll just grit my teeth and bare it," the fact that her teeth were in fact gritted as she cautiously applied pressure to her injured appendage was not lost on the hanyou.

He stood there watching her as she attempted to pick up her things, but instead went sprawling back on the floor. He let out his own sigh of long suffering and grunted at the girl, "Come on, princess. You'll probably just cause more damage on your own."

.

.

.

.

.

.

A servant dressed in the dark blue jinbei that was the common uniform of the servants entered the room his lords lounged in, his head bowed, followed by a tall inu-youkai, garbed in a cobalt chest plate and armor and white dress, so that the contrast was striking. "My lord, your messenger has returned."

Lord Tai put down his tea and looked up at his visitor. "So Isamu, what is the word from the wolves, can they help?"

"My liege, Prince Koga seemed most anxious to help. He has granted your request, sending trusted men to secure our borders. He has also taken it upon himself to send out his own sentries in search of the girl."

This was surprising news, the wolf prince wasn't one to simply offer a helping hand. Curious... "Have Koga's men returned with you?"

"Yes sir, along with his sentries. They await Sango-sama's return for instruction."

"Thank you. Dismissed." The lord turned to his son and raised one delicate eyebrow in question. "Well, you're thoughts? We both know you are going to give them to me whether I want them or not."

"Koga does not help others unless there is something in it for him," Sesshoumaru observed, "Why would he send out extra men if he was not hoping to extend our alliance with Lady Ami to his own clan?"

"Why indeed..."

"Father?"

"When will Sango be returning?"

"The human woman will return tomorrow, most likely."

"Hmm...well, I suppose we will have more information tomorrow. Now drink your tea, it's getting cold."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why is everyone staring at you?"

"Must be the ears.."

They had been making their way through the village market, collecting all the items they required. Kagome was rather proud of her haggling skills, managing to get most of the vendors to go down to reasonable prices. She had never had to haggle for anything before and she was almost shocked she was so good at it. What her mother had taught her turned out to be true. With enough confidence and brains you could accomplish anything, two things her mother was swathed in.

However, Kagome had noticed a very strange reastion that most of the villagers seemed to be having. Everytime they got a look at Barnabus they bowed their heads and would not look him in the eye, even the youkai. And everyone was calling him lord. Or, more specifically, 'My Lord,' was the actual title that seemed to have been bestowed on him. What was that about? On top of that, once this exchange was complete, nine out of ten villagers turned back to her and took in the sight of her with looks of wonder on their faces that were quickly turned away.

She tried to give him a haughty expression, but her irritation didn't quite come across with him pretty much supporting her whole weight. Kagome was leaning heavily into his side with one arm around her waist and the other braced against her shoulder, so that no pressure at all was applied to her injured foot. "Yeah sure buddy. Where I come from, furry dog ears don't make people bow and ply you with honorifics. That only happens when you're actually a lord. So are you?" she asked.

"Am I what?"

"A Lord," she answered, rolling her eyes, "Must you always play dumb?"

"Yes,"

"Yes you are a lord or yes you must always play dumb?"

"I must always play dumb," he smirked, wondering if he should answer her question. If she knew who he actually was, there was no chance he would be able to spend time with her. And he wasn't sure if he should be upset or happy about that prospect. Up until now they had spent their time together away from others and he wondered if he had subconsciously orchestrated that so that no one would tell her who he was. But there was nothing for it. She would find out eventually, especially when Sango returned. "And I'm a lord."

"Huh,"

"That's it, that's all you have to say?"

"Well...I wouldn't have really pegged you for a lord to be honest. I mean you've got the vocabulary and the duds but...you seem...more interesting? Better? I don't know, but more like a warrior," His cheeks rouged slightly at the light praise and a small smile crept onto his lips. It was short lived, however. "So are you going to tell me your real name now?"

He opened his mouth to respond when he felt his hakama catch on something. He looked down to see a little girl tugging on the cloth, a small bundle wrapped up in her hands."Lord, sir? On behalf of my family I want to present to you this small token of our ap...a pree..." The girl paused and looked back where a man and woman, her parents most likely, were standing

The woman didn't even blink. "Appreciation, sweetheart."

"Appreciation," she said triumphantly, beaming back up at the hanyou, "A small token of our appreciation."

"She's adorable," Kagome whispered.

The little girls mother came up to her daughter and lifted her into her arms so that Inuyasha could easily take the gift. "We know that the festival is coming up, but you are so busy protecting us that it is rare you come down to see us Lord Inuyasha. We truly love these visits and hope -"

"Wait...what did she just call you?"

.

.

.

This chapter was easy cause I already knew how I wanted it to go. BTW, my current computer is way dysfunctional and I don't have a beta reader anymore. I try to go over the chapters myself but mistakes happen so hopefully you can just cringe and bear it. I love your feedback and will try to respond to MOST reviews. But past history tells me that I suck at that so if I forgot you, I'm sorry.

Until next time


	7. Compromising Compromises

AN: I went to a community/family get together today and it was horrible. I spoke to almost no one and the conversations I did have were short and awkward. I console myself by writing.

Also my computer is...well fucked is a pretty good word. Updates might be slower

Warrioress of the Fang - the books are good, but they aren't like this story. They're alot more serious and more fantasy oriented

.

.

.

Plain Sight

Compromising Compromises

.

.

.

.

.

"Something to brighten your day, Kaede-baba."

Inuyasha pushed the door open with his shoulder, as his arms were currently occupied carrying in a young girl. One who happened to have quite a sour expression on her face. Putting her down, he turned to the old miko who had been reorganising her herbs when he had burst in. "She fell and twisted her ankle. Think it's sprained."

"How...nice of you to bring her in," the old woman replied, a curious smile gracing her lips. She woddled over to Kagome and looked at the darkening bruise on her ankle before randomly jabbing it with her finger, making Kagome jump and grimace. "What happened, child?"

"There was a big tree root...I wasn't watching where I was going. But I don't think it's that bad," she said as she experimentallybent the joint.

While Kaede examined her ankle, Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be having the strangest battle of wills. Inuyasha seemed determined to catch her eye, and the girl seemed equally determined to look anywhere but at him. Curious...

"Well, it's not broken. I'll put on a salve to ease the pain and wrap it, not much else I can do. You'll have to stay off it for a few days to let it heal." Kagome pouted. What the hell was she suppose to do for a few days without the use of her foot. She certainly couldn't ask...Inuyasha for help as he'd done in the village. Not now. Kaede looked up at the young man who was glowering at the back of Kagome's head. "Lord Inuyasha? Thank you for bringing her, but you don't have to stay." She noticed the girl flinched when she said his name.

Curiouser and curiouser...

"I'll stay until your done and help her up to her room."

"That's okay, you can go." This from Kagome who was still having trouble looking it him. "I know you must have better things to do. Kingdoms to lord over, and all that."

"Don't be stupid, wench. How're you planning to get to your room without help? And I'm already here so..."

She didn't respond to that, just watched as Kaede went about the business of fixing her up and wondered if there was a spare crutch or cane lying around that she could use. She had to get around somehow, the last thing she expected was someone to bring her food and such. The room was silent as Kaede wrapped her foot tightly with a think layer of her home spun bandages. Then she woddled off to the corner and brought back a cane that had been used to much the wood had been worn down to a shine and handed it to the girl. In exchange, Kagome gave her the supplies she'd picked up for her and the others in the village and asked that she distribute them.

Inuyasha walked over to her and extended his hand which she grabbed to pull herself up, his other hand going to her waist to steady her. They made the trip to her quarters in silence. In fact, neither of them had spoken much at all since the incident back at the village

_"Wait...what did she just call you?"_

_Kagome turned astonished eyes on the hanyou and let out an indignant huff. The village woman seemed to realize that she had stepped in it so she turned tail, daughter in hand, and returned to her husband before they continued about their day. There was no such exit available for Inuyasha. "Um..."_

_"Are you Lord Inuyasha? Second heir to the thrown? That Lord Inuyasha?"_

_"Kinda..."_

_"Why...why didn't you tell me that?" she asked pushing away from him and stumbling back, "And here I am, thinking we're friends. But of course that's not..." She trailed off and looked away from, straight into the tree line, a look of concentration coming over her. She seemed to be pondering something but it didn't look like she was going to tell him, did it? Then she turned on her foot and he expected she would have stormed off if she could. Instead she just crumpled onto the ground, nursing her ankle. The one she had apparently forgotten was injured._

_"Come on, wench," he said scooping her into his arms with little fight from her, "Let's get you to Kaede's."_

That had been almost an hour ago and she hadn't said a single word. Well, he hadn't either but, what was there for him to say. They got to her room and she pushed the door open before hobbling inside and droppin her stuff on the ground, Inuyasha pausing at the door. She turned to him and gave him an appraising look before she said, "Thank you for helping me. I greatly appreciate it,"

"Keh,"

She expected him to leave, but he just stood there, staring at her. It was a bit unnerving. "Um...is there anything I can do for you...my lord?" she said, the last as an after thought. She figured she may as well get use to saying it now.

"You don't have to call me that."

"Sorry Lord Inuyasha. What would you prefer I call you?"

"Inuyasha. Just Inuyasha. It's not like I want you to bow down to me or anything."

"What do you want?" Her question seemed to stun him, as he wasn't quite sure what he wanted. The truth would have been that he simply didn't know. He wasn't quite sure why he cared that she wasn't acting like her normal, bubbly self, or that she hadn't made a crack at his expense since she'd found out who he was. He just did. Maybe they were becoming friends. Kami knew he didn't have many. Kagome appeared to still be waiting for an answer but it didn't look like she was going to get one, based on the blank expression on his face. "I should probably get some rest," she began in her attempt to get rid of him so that she could think.

"Right..." he didn't know what he wanted from the conversation so he didn't know what to say. In defeat he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day Kagome managed to hobble her way to the entrance to wait out Sango's arrival. The boys at the stable had taken one look at her foot and sent her off, telling her they'd handle her work load until she was better.

But she was bored.

On her way she'd noticed some unusual activity amongst the guard. It didn't particularly concern her, but her curiousity simply could not be tempered. So she hobbled over to one of the guardsmen and shot him her most brilliant 'you know you want to spill' smile. "So what's going on today? Why is everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off?"

The guardsmen looked down at her, his silver hair pulled up into a high ponytail and two jagged marks adorning his cheeks, and snorted. "I don't see why you care, but the wolf nation has joined us. We are preparing." And as though that was information enough, he pointedly turned his head away from her and effectively ended the short dialogue.

She stumbled away, her head reeling. _The wolf nation? Who from the wolf nation? Are they looking for me? _Suddenly she didn't think awaiting Sango's arrival by the front entrance was such a good idea so she made her way back to her room to think things through. Sango hadn't told her where she was going or what she was doing. Now members of the wolf nation were here. What if someone recognized her? Would she have to go back? Maybe she should consider moving on.

_Can't do much of anything until my ankle heals. Damn. At least it gives me an excuse to stay out of sight though, _she thought as she reached her quarters. Hopefully Sango would come see her when she was done her business and she could pry a bit more information out of her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, there's not much to go on, my lord."

Sango looked around the room at all the demons staring back at her, awaiting her report. Truth be told, while the nation was equally ningen and inu-youkai, there was a bigger difference in the higher ranks. Lord Tai only had one human general, and he wasn't even present. And as confident in her own abilities as Sango was, it was still a little nerve racking to have a group dogs and wolves staring you down. "Lady Ami is very distraught over her daughters disappearance and she is more than willing to except our help. Unfortunately there are no recent images of the princess. Apparently she did not like to sit for portraits. I have a detailed verbal discription of the girl but I can't imagine it will help very much as many young women of the nation fit the same description. She is roughly 155cm and 49 kg with long raven black hair and cornflower blue eyes. However we do have one thing. Lady Ami has allowed us use of her Hime Higurashi's belongings. I felt if we could get a scent off of them we would more easily be able to recognize her."

"And by 'we' you mean 'us', right?" replied Inuyasha, gesturing to the demons collected.

"Well, not you personally, my lord, as you will not be participating in the search, but yes, I was referring to the youkai."

"Thank you, Sango," Lord Tai said before Inuyasha had a chance to respond, "This has been most informative." He dismissed her, along with everyone that was not involved with the search with a barked order. "Okay go do some work, people."

Sango caught up with Inuyasha outside and scuffed his ear. "Must you be such a jerk?"

"Why do you always ask questions you know the answers to, bitch?"

Sango paused at the insult and took in his sullen expression as they went swiftly down the hall. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing," he replied too quickly

"Well, clearly it's something. You're being quite abrasive, even to your standards." She waited for a response, but didn't get one, so she tried a different approach. "So, what did you do while I was gone? Hope you didn't get into too much trouble."

"Not much of anything. Spent a lot of time in the fields, training,, the stables-"

"OH! Have you met the new girl, Kagome? She is delightful!"

"Yeah...we met. She, uh, sprained her ankle while you were gone, by the way."

"Oh no! How'd she do that?"

"By being a clutz on the path to the village. As far as I could tell she just tripped over a flat surface."

"So you were with her when this happened?"

"Yeah...we, uh, ran into each other on the way to the village. I helped her back. Stupid wench, made me take her all over the village running errands for other people before she'd go to Kaede."

"How did she make the great Inuyasha do that?"

"Well, she would've tried to go around on her own, probably would've broken her ankle instead."

Sango took in that little piece of information without comment, pondering the hanyou's actions. "So how is she now?"

"Keh, how would I know?"

"You haven't seen her since? How come? Since you bothered to make sure she got back okay, I'd think you'd want to make sure she stayed okay. Dog demon, and all."

"Well, yeah I do but..." he trailed off, not meeting her gaze.

"But what?"

"Keh. She's not really talking to me right now."

"Okay, this, I gotta hear."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know, brother, I don't even need to scent her things. I swear I can still smell her."

The wolf demon looked at his pack mate with a curious look. "What are you talking about Hakkaku?"

"Nee-san's scent, I still remember it. Like it's hanging in the air."

"Yeah...you've finally lost it."

.

.

.

.

.

Sango was oblivious to the silence that was eating the hanyou alive. He had finished his story, making it as short as possible and she just sat there, staring at him like he had grown an extra head. But she hadn't said a word and it was driving him nuts. "Well?" he finally barked at her, unable to stand the silence.

"Well what?"

"What do you think? What are you thinking? Just fuckin say something, will ya?"

"Well...when you realized Kagome was the same girl from the trail, why didn't you just tell her who you were?"

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like it."

"So, did you not anticipate this outcome? She probably feels like an idiot for not realizing who you are."

"I didn't really think about."

There was a pregnant pause during which Sango thought better of asking if the hanyou was now friends with the young girl. "Well, have you apologized?"

"Apologize, for what?"

"I'll take that as a no. For being a jerk, mostly. But also for lieing to her."

"Why should I have to apologize, she's the one that assumed I was someone I'm not."

"And you made no effort to correct her. The girl is probably mortified. But it's probably for the best."

"Why do you say that?"

"Inuyasha, she is a peasant girl that just found out she's been galavanting around with one of the king's sons. On top of that, if word gets out that you are associating with the help, it's not going to look good on you or Lord Tai. I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru will have a field day."

"I associate with you, and your the help."

"Everyone is the help to you, Inuyasha. I'm one of Lord Tai's advisors, she feeds horses. There is a bit of a difference. I'm not saying you shouldn't be friends with her, I think you should. I'm just saying you have to be careful." She paused to let that sink in before she continued, "But she's not going to talk to you unless you apologize to her. Just talk to the girl. But it's your choice."

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome lay on her futon, staring up at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts. Her mind was refusing to remain on one issue. Sango had just left her room and she had managed to get the required information from the girl. Apparently her mother was so frantic to find her that she had enlisted the help of both the dog and wolf nations. This was a disaster. If she was found out she'd be sent back home and be forced to marry some nobleman and squeeze out his children. This was not a fate she was looking forward to.

So she had to get off the island.

She couldn't really make a clean escape on one foot, but she couldn't leave yet anyway. She'd have to wait until the demon sentries left before she could, which meant staying out of sight for the time being. Then she would have to come up with a plausible excuse as to why she was leaving so soon after she'd arrived. And then say her goodbyes.

That was where her mind always got side tracked. She would start thinking of the people she had made friends with here and she would think of Inuyasha. Or Lord Inuyasha. She couldn't really hold the fact that he had lied against him, seeing as she was doing the same thing. But that logic didn't do much to quel her anger. It had clearly been a little game to him. See how much fun he can have at the peasant girl's expense. He was just like all the other nobility she had met. They thought everyone was simply there for their benefit.

And he'd been so much fun too.

A knock at her door sent her thoughts scattering and, assuming it was Sango, she called for the visitor to enter. Standing in the doorway was the object of her thoughts, looking down at her sheepishly. He stepped into the small room and closed the door behind him before looking around. "This is room is the size of my closet."

"Yes, well, we don't all get to live in palace's in spacious rooms with walk in closets, my lord," she spat back.

"Sucks for you. And I thought I told you to quit that 'lord' stuff."

"What do you want, Inuyasha? Or have you still not figured out the answer to that question?"

He dropped down into a crossed leg position on the floor across from her futon and she reluctantly sat up to face him. "I just wanted to talk, see how your holding up."

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go now."

"Kagome..." his lack of practice was making it extremely difficult to force the apology through his lips, and he cast about for something to say. Fortunately, she started talking.

"Wow, I'm amazed you know my name. You know, I suppose it's my own fault for not realizing sooner. I mean, how many inu-hanyou are there really running about?"

"Not many," he agreed

"So why didn't you bother to tell me who you were?"

"I'm not sure. You assumed I was a soldier, so I just kind of went with it. It made things easier."

"Easier how?"

"Easier to ignore, I guess. As long as I was Barnabus, you kept coming to bother me, which you wouldn't have done if I was Lord Inuyasha, Second Heir to the Throne. It's just easier to not be me."

That was certainly a sentiment she could understand, and she could feel her anger fading. "So were you planning on telling me?"

"No not really."

"Well, at least your honest," she sighed.

"For what it's worth, I can see why your angry. I probably shouldn't have done what I did."

Her tilted to the side and quirked a queer smile at him. "Is that your idea of an apology?"

"No, I was not apologizing, I was simply saying that-"

"It's okay, I forgive you, sort of. It doesn't really matter though, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know how this works, Inuyasha. Nobility aren't suppose to play nice with the help. It leads to scandal. We can't be friends. We can't associate."

"Well...maybe we could, but away from prying eyes. Covertly."

"You mean we could be like 'secret friends'? Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, it gets pretty boring around here, and you do provide constant entertainment, princess. But we're not friends. We are just two people who hang out. Covertly."

"Yeah, you said that already," she paused, taking only a brief second to think about it.

"Okay, this might be fun."


End file.
